(1) Field of the Invention
A pallet or a rack for holding spherical objects, particularly a disassemblable rack used for holding a spherical object, such as a golf ball, in upright and inverted positions. For example, the rack may be used for holding a golf ball during spray painting and drying or inverting the golf ball for dipping within paint.
(2) DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
HOWELL--U.S. Pat. No. 241,492 PA1 JOYCE--U.S. Pat. No. 355,997 PA1 BROCKLEY--U.S. Pat. No. 1,500,544 PA1 JOHNSTON--U.S. Pat. No. 1,514,529
The foregoing prior art is being discussed in a Prior Art Statement, being submitted, separately.